Dejame ir
by lori777
Summary: Songfic. Paty Cantú ex Lu. Shuishi esta de cierta forma harto de Yuki y se lo manifiesta atraves de una nueva composición. ShuYuki.


No me queda nada

**Gravitation © Maki Murakami**

**No me queda nada, canción de Paty Cantú ex LU**

**Advertencia: mucho drama XD**

**Infidelidad**

**shonen ai**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**No me queda nada**

Solo en una habitación, como en cliché, estaba sentado de rodillas en una esquina, desnudo del ombligo hacia arriba, estaba llorando. Él lo quería mucho, uno diría que demasiado, perdonaba todos sus errores y sus problemas viviendo en una mentira. A veces pensaba en irse lejos pero solo eran eso… pensamientos.

Se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación como se habría la puerta de la casa, por un momento pensó en no hacer ruido pero su cabeza le dicto que se levantará. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la sala donde había una luz encendida.

— Jajaja Eiri-sama es usted encantador… — era una voz de mujer, muy aduladora si se puede decir.

— Tonterías — replico la voz de su amante juguetón.

— Eiri-sama… — ella sonó melosa, y si A + B es igual a C, Shuishi sabía en que iba a terminar.

Celoso, como siempre lo ha estado, por vez primera interrumpió al rubio en su labor de Don Juan mujeriego, entrando como "pedro por su casa" a la sala, sin prestar (aparentemente) atención a lo ocurrido en el sofá, una mujer con el vestido abajo descubriendo su brasier, y Yuki con la camisa desabotonada. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Shuishi volteó a verlos, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y después sonrió como nunca antes ha sonreído, para Yuki esa sonrisa fue una puñalada en el corazón.

— Mil perdones, Yuki-niisan — exclamo Shuishi, otro golpe para Yuki.

— ¿Es tu hermano? — pregunto la dama algo desconcertada, no estaba muy segura pero a ese moreno pelirosa lo había visto en otra parte, por suerte para Shuishi estaba ubicado en lugar con poca luz, así que de plano ella no lo reconoció como el afamado vocalista del nuevo éxito musical en la ciudad Bad Luck.

— Algo así — dijo Yuki con desgano.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dijo ella desviando su mirada al darse cuenta del modo en que fue descubierta.

— ¡Oh no, por favor! — suplico Shuishi con pena fingida, — Me puedo ir yo, además solo me desperté porque oí ruidos… — agregó, la chica se sonrojo.

— Pero esta es tu casa… — reclamo ella con vergüenza.

— ¡Quédese! — casi ordeno Shuishi con dulce voz, — iré a casa de un amigo, solo una cosa más, saco de sus pantalones un pedazo de papel, — es para ti nii-san, quiero saber si te gusta, será parte de una nueva canción — dijo entregando el papel, Yuki rodó los ojos, sabía de antemano que Shuishi era un perdedor para componer.

Shuishi fue al cuarto, busco una playera, se despidió de lejos de la dama y Yuki con una enorme sonrisa, y salió corriendo de su casa. Ir con un amigo no era opción, no quería fastidiar a Hiro con sus problemas, de cierta forma antes lo hubiera hecho pero hoy era diferente, así que decidió vagar por ahí. El destino lo llevo hasta un Central Park donde se encontró con alguien inesperado, Fujimoto-kun, el primo de Tohma y tecladista de Bad Luck, iba en compañía de su novia norteamericana.

— ¿Shindou-san? — exclamo el joven al reconocer su figura. Sin decir "agua va", Shuishi se lanzó a sus brazos, por esa acción tan brusca, ya que él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, recibió una bofetada de su novia rubia de ojos azules, que definitivamente lo corto por malinterpretar las cosas.

Sin tanto problema, Fujimoto se sentó en una banca junto a Shuishi, así pasaron juntos la noche, Shuishi aferrado a su cintura llorando como magdalena sobre sus rodillas, y Fujimoto de vez en vez acariciando la melena de Shuishi, no es lo apreciara tanto, de hecho para él Shindou Shuishi es una persona molesta y ruidosa pero de cierta forma era cruel la manera en que es tratado por ello sintió lástima y las ganas de sustituir a Hiro consolando al pelirosa.

— Ya, ya no pasa nada, vamos los hombres no lloran — decía el joven sin encontrar palabras.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Voy a llorar hasta secarme porque no quiero volver a llorar! — dijo Shuishi sin levantar la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando Yuki decidió dejar la fiesta en paz con la chica en turno, ella dormía placidamente en el lado de la cama que por derecho pertenecía Shuishi, mientras Yuki se rascaba la nuca algo fastidiado, se levantó a la sala en busca de su vicio, encontrando que solo había un cigarro.

_«__Shuishi siempre compra mis cigarros…» _pensó en automático, entonces cayó en cuenta de que Shuishi conocía sus amoríos con mujeres, y estaba seguro que no solo éste que presencio con sus ojos, de repente un lapso de amabilidad cruzó por su mente, y pensó en lo horrible que debió sentirse el moreno, pronto ese lapso termino y lo dejo a un lado, restándole importancia al asunto,_ «Debería sentirse alagado… después de todo es con él único hombre que he dormido» _aseguró con una malvada sonrisa.

Entonces la cenizas de su cigarro cayeron el piso, dejando marca sobre un pedazo de papel, Yuki recordó que era el trozo de hoja que Shuishi le dio antes de irse, excusando que era parte de una canción, curioso y con ganas de relajarse riéndose de las babosadas de Shuishi, abrió la hojita y leyó el contenido, él cual era el siguiente:

"_No me queda nada_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Que te de el derecho_

_De hacerme sufrir_

_Guarda tus palabras_

_Y dejarme ir_

_Quien dijo que una mentira_

_Puede ser feliz_

_Más que la verdad amor_

_No hablaba de ti"_

Una petición en silencio, un deseo escondido en lo profundo de su alma, ¡oh, qué hermosa es la música! ¡Bendita sea! Gracias a ella el ser humano puede expresar infinidad de cosas sin inhibiciones lo que guarda dentro de su persona, así como lo hace Shuishi con tan solo unas cuantas líneas, que pronto sonarían en la radio nacional, como el nuevo sencillo de la más reciente producción de Bad Luck.

Yuki simplemente analizó el contenido, se quedó en silencio y sin desearlo lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Yuki Eiri es un perverso que manchó el corazón de un joven alegre hasta borrar de su rostro la sonrisa más sincera para remplazarla por una que era mucho más hermosa pero falsa. Dejo de llorar, porque dentro de su persona conocía a Shuishi, en un rato, al mediodía quizá, cuando la dama se halla marchado ya, entrará por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa gritando su nombre, talvez lo abrace como un niño pequeño a su abuelo después no verlo por un largo tiempo o talvez no, simplemente depositará un beso en su mejilla para evitar el contacto con sus labio que fueron tocados por la boca de aquella mujer, aún sonriendo se dará a la tarea de recoger el cuarto, lavar las sabanas, y preparar el desayuno para su amado esposo. Pensar en todo ello, provoco que Yuki volviera a llorar pero esta vez conciente y con deseo.

"_…_

_Quien dijo que una mentira_

_Puede ser feliz_

_Más que la verdad amor_

_No hablaba de ti_

_…"_

**FIN**


End file.
